tokufanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers Lightning
Power Rangers Blitz Plot There is an unknown power hidden inside the human body if you train as hard as you can the power revealed will be unlimited, fighting Zebraxe Red Ranger Red Ranger - Derek McKnight Morpher - Blitz Morpher Blaster - Blitz Magnum Weapon - Blitz Sword Vehicle - Blitz Cruiser Zord - Blitz FighterZord Black Ranger Black Ranger - River Morris Morpher - Blitz Morpher Blaster - Blitz Magnum Weapon - Blitz Rod Vehicle - Blitz Cycle Zord - Blitz DrillZord Ability: can sense any incoming attack by reading minds Blue Ranger Blue Ranger - Alec Carver Morpher - Blitz Morpher Blaster - Blitz Magnum Weapon - Blitz Tonfa Vehicle - Blitz Cycle Zord - Blitz TankZord Yellow Ranger Yellow Ranger - Hope Robinson Morpher - Blitz Morpher Blaster - Blitz Magnum Weapon - Blitz YoYo Vehicle - Blitz Cycle Zord - Blitz JetZord Ability - Can Create Solid Clones Pink Ranger Pink Ranger - Penelope Scotts Morpher - Blitz Morpher Blaster - Blitz Magnum Weapon - Blitz Ribbon Vehicle - Blitz Cycle Zord - Blitz HelicopterZord Episodes & Titles Episode 1 - Underground Invasion Part 1 Episode 2 - Underground Invasion Part 2 Episode 3 - Power of Five Episode 4 - The Renegade Episode 5 - Roar of Turik Episode 6 - Blitz it up Episode 7 - Turn up the Heat Episode 8 - Along Came A Spider Episode 9 - Turn up the Music Episode 10 - Double Trouble Episode 11 - an X1 Arrival Episode 12 - X1 Friend or Foe Episode 13 - Power Rangers Forever ( Megaforce, Blitz, Wild Force, Jungle Fury team up ) Episode 14 - The Awakening Part 1 Episode 15 - The Awakening Part 2 Episode 16 - The Jet Blitz Duo (Pink Zeo Ranger Arrives) Episode 17 - Trouble in Paradise Episode 18 - End of all Things Episode 19 - The Legend Never Ends Part 1 Episode 20 - The Legend Never Ends Part 2 Notes Hikari Sentai Maskman Adapted to Power Rangers Blitz Red Mask - Blitz Ranger Red Black Mask - Blitz Ranger Black Blue Mask - Blitz Ranger Blue Yellow Mask - Blitz Ranger Yellow Pink Mask - Blitz Ranger Pink Ranger Biography's River Morris River Morris is a nice guy but can be an eccentric meat head when it comes to the team he prefers to do things his own way he is the Black Blitz Ranger and with the rangers he can work alone but prefers the aids of his Friends and cousin to the Black Space Ranger Carlos though River has a special power that concerns his own well being he can read the thoughts of others but needs help controlling it Alec Carver Alec Carver is the brother of Megaforce/Super Megaforce Blue Ranger Noah Carver even though Noah is smart Alec is also smart as well though the two may or may not get along but they are brothers even though Alec gets jealous of his brother he to likes to build things and wants to be like his brother Noah